


Rush

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh missed the bell for the first time ever. And it was worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cute and so smol. I wish Josh and Tyler went to my school

Josh was that one kid who would always rush to his next class. All of them. He had 5 sometimes 6 whole minutes to get to a class and he like to be first. He liked it when he was the first one in, when there weren't as many kids and it wasn't so noisy. Josh was never late.

Tyler on the other hand didn't. He was a good student yeah, but you have 5 sometimes 6 whole minutes. Tyler liked to take his time. He usually wasn't late but he still took his time.

Here's the thing Josh was shy and only had one friend. Tyler was antisocial and he only had one friend. Josh really liked Tyler but he knew he was making a mistake.

The bell rang and as usual Josh hopped up to go on to his next class which in this case what fourth period.   
"Josh!"   
He turned around but didn't stop moving   
"Hey Josh!" Tyler grabbed his book bag.   
"Hey Ty, I've gotta get to my next class.  
"Dude you've got 5 whole minutes. Plus I wanna show you somthing."  
"We've got period together can't you show me then?" Josh's anxiety was starting to kick in. He this fear of being late. Being the last one in, all of the students looking at him. 

"Nope can't show you in class. I'll be quick unless you want it to last longer. Tyler smirked. 

Josh really liked Tyler and he did want to see what this 'somthing' was.   
"Mmm ok fine! But hurry up!"  
"Dude we have four minutes."

They went to the back of the school, really far away from Josh and Tyler's class.

"Ty why are we all the way back here??"  
"Do you want this or not?" He Sassed smiling.  
"Ok fine. Show me."  
Tyler didn't a quick check to make sure that there weren't any teachers near by.  
"Tyler show m-"  
"Shut up Josh."   
He kissed him-on the lips.

"Woah." Josh was speechless.   
"Well you wanted it quick,see ya Josh."  
"Wait! We have two minutes." He blused hoping he didn't sound desperate.  
"AH so now you wann-"

Josh came in and kissed Tyler back and that's the they did. They kissed. 

Maybe it was the feeling or the atmosphere, but they lost all feeling untill-

The bell rang.

Josh snapped his eyes open in horror.  
"Oh shit." Tyler pulled off of him. "Josh I'm so sorry!!" 

Josh just stared at him speechless.  
"No..it's my fault." He blushed. "I went with you then you tried to leave and I was just so desperate.."

"But i kept forcing you to come with me! Josh I really like you and this was my only time to give you this...I love you." Tyler started crying.  
"Tyler it's ok! I-Im not mad. It's ok. Well bothe e late and well both have to make up a story." Josh looked into Tyler's eyes.  
"Yeah." He sniffed.   
"And of all of the reasons to be late, I'm glad that you kissing me is the reason."

Tyler smiled.   
"We're in this together."   
Josh nodded and they held hands walking to class 4 minutes late. And Josh wasn't ashamed.


End file.
